The Loser Who Doesn't Know
by Charity Chikwem
Summary: "Spider-man, superman and all the other are my idols! But the name of my home town is ironic because its not as happy as the name says, thought we are happy here. But there is a curse in this town ... and there is this guy ..." FlippyxSplendid


Hehe my first Yaoi Story. Enjoy!

First I want to clear a thing from the very beginning. Yes its a Yaoi (menxmen with lemon parts in it) so if you don't like it then don't bother with this story. Its a flippyxsplendid fan story don't waste your time if you are a flippyxflaky fan. Comments like "flippy isn't gay he belongs to flaky!" are very dumb here. There is no proof that he isn't gay, no proof that the pairing is official (it isn't). The twins will be in it too but there will be no incest! I have nothing against any charas of HTF.

Everyone has other tastes, I respect yours so please respect mine, thank you.

Happy Three Friends is owned by Kenn Navarro and Rhode Montijo

Chapter one:

**The Hero**

Splendid POV

Hi, this is Splendid and I want to take this time to tell you a bit about me. First, I have to say that I'm not much into talking about myself, but since I'm sure you'd like to know a bit about me, I'll make an exception for this. I just turned eighteen years old last week and just started to work in the happy daily news as journalist. Its a very exciting job and I love it. But its also hard and kind of ironic, because you must know that I'm the hero of happy tree friends. Yes the town is called like that which is ironic as well. Ironic for me to work at the new is because most super heroes in the comics which I love to read (yes I'm a comic nerd and have every edition of every comic). Spider-man, superman and all the other are my idols! But the name of my home town is the most ironic because its not as happy as the name says, thought we are happy here. But there is a curse in this town, a horrible curse if you ask me. The citizens, which I have to protect (which is really bothering me!), always dying. Every day! And in the most absurd ways too! And everyday they die, they will come back the other and everything starts over again just the ways how they die changes. We well aware of it since we are kids. We kind of got used to it, expect flaky of course. But she is even scared of little cute baby chickens so I can call her, without feeling guilty or lying, paranoid. Thought I can't blame the poor girl either. She is just fourteen years old and went through much in her young life. We all did.

But the worst part is we cant leave either. You see happy tree friends town is very big. I mean very, very big. Its large for town! It even has islands but still is a part of USA. Thought we are not even on a land card! I think the other countries noticed how weird our town is. However we cant leave. Most of our parents couldn't take it anymore and tried to run off of the town, like for example little baby cups mother. She left and died influentially, but she left the town so she stayed dead and never came back. We don't have a big graveyard and don't need one, just one for our parents or the poor people that tried to left the town. We learned our lesson from that and never trying to leave in fear to die, even I fear it. To die is a horrible and scary feeling. The pain before you die is horrible here and before you come back you trapped in darkness, everything is black and your finding yourself to fear to come back more as the fact to stay dead. But you will come back and die again and again and again. Its a endless game you could say, but just not a funny game. A nightmare were you will never wake up suits better.

Even thought I'm having superpowers, I can't stop it or really help the citizens. If I do I always ending up killing them! I'm trying, I really do but it ends up that I'm the murderer! This feeling is as horrible as dead itself. To know you have the powers but their no use, instead their making everything worse. But you also can't find yourself to stop trying in hope that someday you will do it and saving at least one life! It's really the only thing that's keeping me from leaving and dying forever.

I can't really control my powers fully. I never really learned it. My mother died before I found them and I was just in flakys age as she left me forever. I never meet my father but know thanks to my new found older brother that he died as well. he was trying to at least save my brother from the curse and gave him his own life in a mirror he made himself, using all his powers and died in the universe, as he placed my brother there, far away from happy tree friends. But I guess I crushed his hope in breaking and freeing my brother and made him return to the town he should had stayed away.

My brother, Splendont, looks exactly like my father, I can tell because of the pictures of our family as we were babies. While I look exactly like mother. My brother has crimson hair and eyes, he wears a blue mask always while I wearing a red mask and have blue hairs and eyes. We are the total opposite from each other. He is tall and well built, while I'm small and slim (I don't need muscles I have super powers, I may look weak but I'm not!). He is sporty, a ladies-killer and cool, while I'm a total sport loser, a virgin and a comic nerd. Yes he is the bad boy looking, supermodel, mysterious hot guy that everyone wants to be and every girls wants to date. I'm just the little freaky nerd, with glasses to read or to sew, who loves to bake and the less manly boy someone ever saw. Yes I'm I wish I were more like father instead of mother, thought I love her but I'm to much like her for my own good.

Giggles always says I'm a cute guy who would look adorable in a maid-costume (don't ask me how she ever came up with that idea!) and petunia says I having the biggest cute blue eyes she ever saw. Those are compliments that no boy ever wants to hear, but I can't be angry at then since they at least tried, I guess.

Who flaky, giggles and petunia are? Oh they're just the prettiest (and only) girls, with lammy of course, in happy tree friends!

Flaky is the youngest of them and most paranoid and scared girl here, she has big brown eyes and long red hair that's reaching the ground, she also has them wild and some with scales in them. She is also the love interest of my Brother (don't tell him I said that, he would kill me).

Giggles has short cute pink hair and big pink eyes, she always wears a bow in her hair which makes her look double cute. She is a year older and the girlfriend of cuddles, a blond boy with big blue eyes. He works at the daily happy news too.

Petunia is a tall woman and a year older as me. I had a crush on her once but gave up as she started to date handy. Petunia has long dark blue hairs and sexy dark blue eyes. Her hair is always tied neatly in a ponytail (she is a absolute neat freak!) and smells always like fresh mint shampoo. Her fiance handy has lost both arms (dunno how he made it, he never talks about it and asking makes him glare at you, which is scary), he has light brown and short hair with a yellow helm on his head. He is a construction worker and very tall and well built as well.

Last but not least is lammy, she came from Paris and looks like it even, only the best clothes she wears and her withe hair suits her pale skin perfectly, her hairs are short but styled perfectly with locks in them and a tiny purple bow in the side of it. She has a friend called Mr. Pickles (no one ever saw him, but she claims that he is real and sometimes kills people randomly … yeah right). She is also a year younger as me and just started dating truffles, who is a weird guy that's looking bored at almost everything and everyone, he barely smiles either. He has light blue short hair and dark brown eyes. He is a year or two older as me and taller as me as well.

Every male here is taller as me, besides toothy and nutty. Toothy has purple hair and eyes, he is slightly smaller as me and two years younger. Nutty has a strange color of yellow and green … suits him he is a strange boy, one of his greenish eyes is kind of defect? I'm not sure but its sure not right how it is. Its also not right how much sugar he consumes in a day.

I stopped walking as I hear a familiar sound behind me and pulled me out of my daydreaming. I'm on my way to work by the way. I turn to look who is behind me just to face the snickering twins faces, lifty and shifty. Dark green eyes and hair. Always wearing a mask and evil grin on their faces. We can tell who is who because shifty always wears a fedora, which looks good on him. I have to look up to face them … it sucks to be small. Both of them can't just leave me alone, they bothering every time they can, but shifty the most. Such a sadistic bastard he is! Not only did he stole my television last time and my money, but also my very first kiss and if it weren't for lumpy surprising them with his appearance he would had done much worse!

"w-what do you want!" I backing up from them, mostly from shifty, and glare at them, mostly at shifty.

This action just made both snicker at me and shifty holds something up in front of my face. I let out a shocked gasp as I see its my red mask! How the hell did they do that now again! However I need it back (well I want it back, everyone already knows who I am, besides lumpy … but its lumpy so … yeah, the tallest here with light blue hair and yellow eyes, wearing yellow earrings that looks like moose antlers ... well he is um not so smart?), so I trying to grab it but shifty was faster and threw it at his twin who catch it with ease. Why cant they just leave me alone? I glare at lifty before turning around and glaring at his smirking twin.

"why are y-" I wanted to yell at him but he surprised me as he suddenly leans closer to my face. I feel all the blood rushing into my head and making blush furiously. Sky blue meets forest green and his calm breathing tickles my lips. It was weird and his next words didn't eased it at all.

"you look cute when you glare at me like that" I think I going to faint and I almost did if his large hands on my hips didn't startled me.

"w-what do you think you're doing!" I pushing his warm hands off me and back up from him.

"aww where's the love? I just wanted to a little bonding moment with you … alone" the last part confused me and I turned to lifty … who isn't there anymore. It took a while and I stared at the place where lifty should be standing, before exclaiming loudly.

"MY MASK! W-WHERE DID HE GO!" I was about to turn and glare at shifty but he beated me in that and wrapped his arms around my waist. He is so annoying! A real tease who loves to molest me like that. I HATE HIM! "W-Wha! L-let go of me NOW!" but it just makes him chuckle lowly and nuzzling my neck, which makes me turn as red as a tomato.

"no I don't think I want to, your body feels warm against mine"

"PERV!" I struggling out of his grasps and run away from him, just to run into something hard. "ouch.." I mumbles as I rub my nose and look up to see against what I ran. It was the ex-veteran flippy. "a-ah! Flippy! I um I-I'm sorry I didn't saw you ..." I stutter and I feel more blood rushing into my head, if I continue like that I'm sure my head would explode.

He just smiled faintly at me before returning his gaze to shifty behind me, the look of his face surprised me. It was full of hatred. Does flippy hate shifty? But why? But I couldn't think straight because I'm to busy staring in awe at the green haired man before me. His vibrant green eyes are glaring at an another pair of green eyes, the owner glares back with the same hatred in them. It was a awkward scene, really and I know I should just leave and going to work, but I can't stop staring at the handsome man in front of me.

You should know somethings about flippy. He is tall, the strongest (besides me and splendont of course, because we are super heroes with super powers!) and coolest guy in happy tree friends town. But he has post-traumatic stress disorder, short PTSD. He got it through the Vietnam war also he got that smoking habit and weird eat habit from war as well. If something startles him (like weird noises that could remember him of the war) he would flip out and then something very strange happens. His eyes will turn from that gentle and beautiful green to glowing sinister gold. It's like a second personality who loves and enjoys hurting and killing other. He is a excellent soldier, a real killer machine in that state, even I'm scared of him in that state and my brother always get me and himself away from the 'crazy man' (as splendont always calls him). We never fought him and I'm sure as hell don't want to.

You know I kind of … admire him … pretty much. I mean he is well so amazing and good looking and so … sexy … even if he flips out. Not that I have a crush on him! Of course I don't … maybe I should stop staring at him before he notices it. There is so much to admire of him, how kind and gentle he is but at the same time so dark and deadly, how he went through so much but still handling it or at least tries (he went to a psychologist but I didn't end well, he was no help at all for flippy). But he is so alone, its painful to see him like that. He hides his pain but if you look closely he wants to held someone, someone who loves him. He never got the chance to kill me and even if he would …

I wouldn't mind it … that much.

Alright I don't like pain, I'm not used to pain, I have super powers that protecting me from almost everything that could cause me pain or kill me (ugh last time I died it was because of the damn twins, finding my only deadly weakness, just saying damn kryptonut!). The only one who ever did and could beat me is my brother. I know, I know I'm not very good at being a hero, so that's maybe a reason to why I understand flippys misery too. I really trying my best to safe them but in the end they will die anyway. Just because I can't control my powers perfectly (come on, I'm baking and stuff like that and working, It's not easy to have powers! Give me some credits, I'm just 18 years old damn it!). I feel more like a murderer as a hero, but I won't give up! One day I will save a person fully!

I killed. Yes I did it on purpose … alright I regret killing mole, it wasn't really nice of me to blow him up like that, but he annoyed the wrong person at a very wrong time (and he was driving! He is blind! He isn't allowed to drive as well as he isn't allowed to do some kind of jobs where you need good eyes!). The twins … well they kind of deserved it, thought I have to admit it was pretty hardcore of me to kill them like that, they aren't bad guys … just very annoying Kleptomaniacs and shifty is a pervert to me … I should stop before regretting of ever felt guilty. However karma made me pay for my wrong doing and I died … very painfully and disgusting. Whatever happens after my dead changed back to normal (I even have the bad feeling that I will meet up with the kryptonut again … great).

I heard annoyed growl behind me, obviously from shifty. But I was to busy staring all girly at flippy, who has to turn his face to meet mine. Seems like shifty left and here I was crimson red and caught staring at the most perfect person I could imagine... gosh this sounded wrong and very gay.

"splendid? Are you alright? … splendid?"

"wha- I-I … YES I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" I yelling nervously at him before jumping away from him (didn't noticed the whole damn time that I was so close to him!). My face all red, I looking nervously around at everything but him. This is so weird.

I hear him chuckle, it was obvious how weird I'm acting around him and it's amusing him. "sure"

"ah um how are you?" I want to change the topic and ignoring the weird feeling in my stomach that his chuckle gave me.

"I'm fine. I was about to go to my new work. I'm starting there today" I still can feel his eyes on me and even feeling his smile on me.

"oh um where you working?" still looking away from him. I'm not ready to face him again, thought his next words made me look up at him in surprise.

"Happy daily news, as photograph" alright the photograph part was nothing new, since the failure with mole as one lumpy said that we need more photographs. But flippy! Really now? That means …

"we are working together?" he just stares at me, this seems to surprise him too.

"are we?" a smile shines up on his face "great! As what you working there?"

"a-as journalist"

"nice~ well come on my colleague, we need to get to work" he grabs my hand and pulls me along. His hand was warm and i couldn't stop smilling the whole way.

Maybe ... just maybe i like flippy more as just a friend. Which surprises me that i can fall for a person (a man!) that fast, because i just meet him a few months ago in the park and suddently i felt all giddy and weird around him since then.

I turned gay for flippy and only flippy. And i never felt something so strong for someone (not even for petunia, it was just a little crush and it went away as fast it came).

And ... i can't find myself to mind it that much.

**End of Chapter one**

**M****e: **hehe i love flippy x splendid stories :P. I needed long for my stories to continue and I'm sorry for that. But life and work can keep you very busy.

Luv ya all~ ^w^


End file.
